


Take Me to Church

by ShadowManShenanigans



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2.08 episode shoutout, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season 03 hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowManShenanigans/pseuds/ShadowManShenanigans
Summary: Wynonna really, really didn't want to die in a church. Furthermore, she didn't want to die atall.She had very important stuff to get done, you know.





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimmins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/gifts), [Takada_Saiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/gifts).



> AU where Bobo is press-ganged by unforeseen circumstances into joining Team Earp.

Wynonna was flat on her back on the floor of the church — why was it always a thrice-damned church? — and her leg was very, very broken. Broken enough that moving was the last thing she wanted to do, and if she did it was likely that the already wobbly bone would wiggle some more and do an uncomfortable thing, such as punch through her skin and make her bleed to death.

Wynonna very, very much did not want to die on the floor of a church. Alone. With a Revenant.

“You gonna just stand there?” she said through gritted teeth, and Bobo cast her an unimpressed look. He had taken the brunt of the blow that had broken her leg — which had sent him flying into her, which had sent her crunching into a pew, which had, in fact, broken her leg — but he looked hardly worse for the wear. A line of blood had trickled down his face, more of it matting his white shock of hair and staining the pale strands pink, and he moved a little stiffly, but he could _move_. Which was more than she was capable of at that moment.

“Help is on the way,” he reminded her, and she bared her teeth in what could never, ever been misconstrued as a smile.

“With the snow, it’ll be _hours_ before they get here,” she said, and he growled, deep in his throat.

“Who was it who refused to take a truck like a sane person?” he snapped, pacing past the window for the hundredth time by her count — every pass of his tall form scattered the hazily floating dust motes, the light cascading onto the floor briefly and intermittently interrupted.

“No need to be rude about it,” she grumbled, but the words came out more like a whine — it really, really hurt.

Bobo growled again, a low rumble, but he left the window to crouch beside her, sinking onto his haunches with a huff. “Ain’t gonna apologize when it’s your fault,” he said.

It kind of had been — Wynonna had taunted the witch, who had retaliated rather dramatically with lots of nasty magic flung her way, and Bobo had been caught in the crossfire. The Revenant had also chased the witch into the snow and come back with blood all over his boots and hands, and Wynonna didn’t have the heart to ask what had happened to the witch — at that point, she didn’t care if he’d ripped out the heart and eaten it, she just was grateful he hadn’t left her to freeze to death alone in an abandoned church.

Bobo’s gaze flicked to the left and he turned his head, eyes sharply following the path of a crow darting through the open, broken window, the bird startling when it registered intruders in its territory. The bird screeched angrily and flew for the rafters, and Bobo turned back to Wynonna. “You gonna make it, Earp?”

By his tone, she didn’t think he really cared one way or the other. For all they were temporary allies, Wynonna still struggled to see him as anything more than an enemy, and the Revenant did little to dissuade her concerns that one day he would turn on them. “Never give up, never surrender, right?” she said, but somehow she had ended up staring at the ceiling, and she blinked — the crow peered down at her for a moment before he was blocked by Bobo bending over her, face impassive as he inspected her leg. “Don’t touch me.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” he said, voice low. “Your phone’s buzzing.”

It was — she could feel it in her jeans pocket. Under her butt. “Fuck,” she said. “Help me sit up.” She glared when he raised an eyebrow, and held out her hand, wiggling her fingers. “Oh, don’t make that face,” she said. “I know I’m a giant hypocrite, okay? Now gimme a hand.”

The Revenant let out a sigh and took her hand, sliding his arm around her back and lifting her carefully up — the fur of his coat tickled her nose and she tried not to sneeze. He was warm. “You gonna get that?” he said, when she just sat there, in essence clinging to his arm, and he sighed louder and fished her phone from the back pocket of her jeans before she could answer, tapping the screen and holding it up to his ear. “Yeah?”

 _“...you’re not Wynonna_ ,” came a voice, tinny through the speaker, and Wynonna giggled with mild hysteria as Bobo glowered at her and set the call on speaker.

“Hi, baby girl,” said Wynonna as Bobo held up the phone between, aware of the way her fingers were digging into his arm but unable to let go — her entire body was shaking and she was likely going into shock, or just freezing to death, and this wasn’t the way she had wanted to go. “I love you.”

“Your sister is being a dramatic little shit,” drawled Bobo, and Wynonna wanted to smack him, but that would mean letting go and possibly hitting her head falling to the floor again. “How far are you?”

“ _...we’re thirty minutes away_ ,” said Waverly, and Bobo swore softly. “ _You guys are okay, though, right? You can hold on until we get there?"_

“Sure, why not,” said Bobo. Wynonna glanced at him, and his icy blue eyes were severe. “Make haste, if you would.” He ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket, ignoring Wynonna’s protests. He moved again, shifting around behind her, and she fought the urge to leap to her feet and get the hell out of Dodge.

“What are you doing?” she said, as he pried her death’s grip off of his arm. “Hey-!”

Then she fell quiet, as Bobo draped his heavy coat over her lap — and it was _heavy_ , it had never occurred to her just how heavy a coat made entirely with fur really was — and braced her against his chest, a wall of heat at her back with his legs on either side of her, holding her upright and still and moderately comfortable, minus the giant throbbing pain of her leg.

He’d done it before, holding her up in an abandoned church, after he’d taken a shot for Wyatt and been given the short end of the stick, as always. After Constance Clootie had told him he would be a demon, after Wynonna had done the same — he had still offered her comfort when she had been alone. Had climbed the bell tower to call for help — a call that had somehow transcended her vision quest and entered the real world with her, summoning help and saving her life. Inadvertently resurrecting _him_ , as well — weird how that had worked out.

“Wynonna,” he said, and his voice was strained — she looked down and saw she was gripping his arm again, and blood was running from under her fingernails, having pierced his bare skin. He wasn’t wearing a long-sleeved shirt, and from the heat emanating from the coat on her legs, she couldn’t really blame him. The shivering had stopped, though, and she slowly retracted her nails.

“Sorry,” she said, and he grunted, retracting his arm and holding her up with the other, muttering under his breath words that she mostly missed but sounded vaguely like _ungrateful brat_. “For doubting you.”

Because that’s what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. Bobo had sent her information regarding a rogue Revenant, one with powers akin to the Perleys’ magic, and Wynonna had badgered him into running a scouting trip with her, cross-country, on foot. Her idea had been that it would allow them some amount of stealth, but it had backfired spectacularly in that there was no way for a fast retreat.

“Can’t have you dying on me yet,” he said, and his voice was a rumble at her back. “You made me a promise, Earp. Better stick around to keep it.”

She would find a way to break the curse without killing him, if he helped her bring down Bulshar — that had been her promise. It had seemed like a deal with the devil at the time, but circumstances had made her desperate — and she knew that Bobo would do anything to protect Waverly, and he had.

“A promise is a promise,” she murmured, eyelids drooping, and he growled at her to stay awake.

“Your angel and mine has the same name,” he said, and she gave a start as the crow swooped low over them before flinging itself out the window with an enraged _caaaaw_. “What’s our angel’s name?”

“Waverly,” she whispered, on the floor of a church, in the arms of a demon who had once been a man, who had once held her the same way when he had only just doomed himself to an eternity at the wrong end of a gun. “Bobo, you promise to protect her, okay? If I don’t make it—”

“Stupid girl,” the Revenant whispered. “Ain’t no one to protect _me_ from Waverly if you were to die here.” She laughed, and they waited, in the waning light in a faded church, until the squeal of tires outside heralded the arrival of their angel.

“You’re not so bad,” whispered Wynonna to Bobo, as he shifted away from her and snagged his coat as Waverly burst through the doors with Doc on her heels. “For a Revenant.”

“You’re not so bad, for an Earp,” he shot back, and she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~If you didn't think I was gonna use that title then you were very, very wrong.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To the lovely [Kimmins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins/), who suggested the idea of That Church Scene redux. Hope this is somewhat in the ballpark of what you were expecting. 
> 
> And to the lovely [Takada_Saiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko) _who deserves nice things._ All day. Every day.
> 
> This work Mildly Edited but Not Really.


End file.
